


How it's done in the bush

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Bluey (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Assjob, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cum All Over Ass, Lapdance, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: What would've taken place in 'A Day With Bandit', by BigNastyShrek.
Relationships: Bandit Heeler | Bluey's Dad/Original Character(s), Ryuken/Bandit/BigNastyShrek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	How it's done in the bush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bignastyshrek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bignastyshrek/gifts), [ZooFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts), [Frankwlf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankwlf/gifts).



> You'll be referred to as BNS in this fic, because I could literally hear bandit saying that and it sorta sounds weird.

"Wow, your butt feels pretty good." BNS smiled as he squeezed and groped Bandit's tail and rear from behind. He blushed from the lewd simulation as he didn't expect the human's forwardness. But it didn't stop him from moving his hips around and making his ass bounce and wiggle, putting on a bit of a show for the drooling brunette.

"You like this, mate? Hmm?" He asked with a seductive smirk as he reached back and smacked his rear, making it jiggle.

"Yeah. Damn, it's so plush, soft, and warm." BNS replied, squeezing his cheek and smacking it, making the heeler give a surprised bark. He then gets up on the bed with him following along. He rested his head on one of the pillows and beckoned the canine over with a finger.

When he got over, the human gestured for him to turn around so he could see more of that glorious doggy ass. As bandit did so, he bounced his ass up and down, side-to-side a little before backing up and seating himself on his lap. "There you go. Man, I could play with that all day."

Chuckling softly, "Who said otherwise? My bum's all yours tonight, mate." He starts moving his hips around, grinding his rear against his bulge. The human shuddered, the feeling of warmth and softness mixed together ground down on his clothed penis. To return the favor, he grabbed the canine's tail and stroked it in sync to his plump rear on his cock. He gave it a firm swat, taking into the moan from his friend, and leaned up, planting kisses on the back of his head and rubbing down his ears. 

"Mmm, just like that, baby." He murred, feeling the human's bulge poking against his rear. "I think it's time you let out your little mate there."

"O-oh. Right, of course." He stammered in response while the canine turned and leaned in, their noses touching and then their lips. As they kissed, BNS scratched the back of his head as he undid his pants and pulled down his underwear, his dick jumping out at full mast. The scent of sweat and cum fused together hit Bandit in the nose, awaking a sense in him he hasn't felt before. His paws wrap around the shaft and he broke the kiss, bending down to swirl his tongue around the tip before engulfing half of his length in his maw.

The human twitched, the sensation came in a rush. He hissed as the heeler steadily bobbed his head up and down, his smooth warm tongue going around his length like a lollipop. BNS was set to moan his name when he looked up and saw someone else in the room with them. It was a human male, like him, who had faint blonde hair and had a dark magenta lock going from it halfway down his face. He wore a magenta spiral shirt with long black sleeves, a sleeveless yellow jacket, dark grey jeans, and black pixie boots. 

_He must have come in the same way I did_

While his sights were set on the blonde staring with interest at the rear of the canine while sporting a boner, he kept his focus on that same canine sucking him off. He opened his mouth to say something, but only groaned when he felt Bandit pull up and slurp the tip. He beckoned the blonde to join with a finger and a small smile. Ryuken nodded and came up to the bed and climbed on. He grabbed the dog's rear, squishing his cheeks together and spreading them apart, massaging down the fluffy exterior, and gave it few smacks. 

Bandit yipped in surprise on the brunette's cock in his mouth from the other human groping his rear but kept sucking all the same, shaking his rear in the process. The blonde hummed at the sexy display and gave that ass another smack, making the canine let out a muffled moan. He scooted closer and planted himself against his rear, which was still shaking and undulating against his clothed erection. 

With a shaky exhale, he drew back, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, pulling out his cock after slipping it, and his balls, through the fly of his underwear. He had Bandit arch his back so that he had full access to his ass. The canine's sucking sped up, fueled by the sensation of someone's cock grinding up his entrance and his ass being brought together to accommodate it fully.

"Damn, that ass is soft. And warm." The blonde whispered into his ear as he thrust into his asscheeks. Bandit would've pulled off BNS to deliver a proper retort, but he loved the taste of pre. Instead, he only made a muffled noise in response while the human bucked into his mouth, mumbling his name. He jolted when the bloke from behind reached around and fondled his sack. He sucked deep and hard on the tip he was rolling around with his tongue, prompting the brunette to moan and snap his hips up, forcing him to take it all to the base, where his nose booped against his naval, tickled by the little wisps of pubes.

"I'm close, bandit, I'm close!" BNS whimpered as he felt that familiar coil in his gut tremble

Bandit nodded and bobbed his head up and down, slurping his cock slow and firm, his paw squeezing his balls and the blonde rubbing his dick up his ass pushing the other's deeper down his mouth as his moans grow louder in volume. The canine went down, swirling his tongue around the shaft until his nose touched his naval and his balls settle on his chin. Just as he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, there came the human's cum-cry and the rush of warm, salty seed. He luckily pulled up when he felt him twitch so that he could drink it all down.

"A-ah...Good boy." He sighed, petting the heeler's head.

As he did, Ryuken's thrusts picked up speed, his cock gliding smoothly up between Bandit's ass. His swats becoming almost frequent, which was bringing the canine close to his climax. He slowed down, taking in the sheer feel of the soft fur in his ass, the warmth they carried, and how squishy and firm it was all in one. "Fuck..." He swore softly, smacking the canine's faintly reddened ass once more. 

The strike came just as he pulled off of BNS. He let out a guttural moan as his length pulsed and shot numerous ropes of cum all over the sheets. Even when he was cumming, the blonde still went on, back to his quickened pace as he too neared his orgasm, if his heavy breathing were any indication. He took his tail in one hand and took a whiff. Sighing, he thrusted a few more times before drawing back and started rapidly tugging on his stiffy.

"Getting close too." He panted. Bandit turned his head towards the blonde jerking off and with a coy smile, shook his ass, making it bounce and jiggle to urge him on. He even went as far as to make it clap.

"Come on, big guy, wank that cum all over me. I want it." He growled softly, moving his hips side-to-side, reveling in the pleasured look on Ryuken's face.

He moaned, the show he put on for him, it was more than enough for him. What really did it, was the heeler's ecstatic expression pointed directly at him. "A-aagh!" The blonde groaned as he shot up to six-seven ropes of cum all across Bandit's rear. He made sure to get every bit of his ass while he stroked every drop out.

"There ya go, mate, get it all over my bum~." He said as he felt several warm drops land on him and his wagging tail.

Once he had stroked every drop out, he hummed in satisfaction at the painted rump of bandit whilst BNS simply stared in silent admiration. He took his spent length and wiped it across his rump, spreading his seed around to any areas not drenched in cum before tapping it against his ass and tucked it away.

"That, that was kinda hot, really," BNS spoke, stroking across the heeler's head, who leaned into it while the blonde lapped his rear clean.

"Sure was love. Sure was." Bandit replied, sitting up to kiss the brunette while the blonde gave a small smile at the affection. "Well, Ill leave you two to yourselves while I..."

Ryuken trailed off when he bumped into Chilli, who had a gentle smile. 

"You mates have fun while we were out?"

"Yeah, we sure did, honey. And BNS had a friend." Bandit said, laying at the foot of the bed with said human scratching his ears.

"Yeah yeah, Ryuken Kagura and all, blah-blah. See you later." Ryuken quickly said, fishing the scissors from his pockets and ripping a hole in thin air. Before he stepped through, he looked back to the blue dog hugging his wife and the brunette, and smirked, before heading off.


End file.
